brantvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Brantvivor: Mykonos
|theme= GIFvasion |brantsteele= Pearl Islands |simulation= Mykonos |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: Mykonos is the forty-sixth season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on December 15, 2018 with the Survivor: Pearl Islands brantsteele. It ended with Audrey Blanket defeating An Odd Coincidence at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-3 vote. At the Reunion, Kim Davis Breaks Silence won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be GIFvasion. Members had to pick two different iconic GIFs. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Hali Doesn't Consent' Shawn | | rowspan=5 | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Girl Falls Into Volcano' Joel | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Morgan Blindside' Mana | | Eliminated Episode 4 | 0 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Karen Makes Meg Fall' NJ | | 4th Voted Out Episode 5 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Lindsay Middle Finger' Andrea | | 5th Voted Out Episode 6 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Ebony Jenkins Yes' Alex | | | 6th Voted Out Episode 7 | 12 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'I Don't Know Her' Sam | | | rowspan=11 | 7th Voted Out Episode 8 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Michaela Flip and Sip' Shawn | | | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 9 | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Twerking Bear' Joe | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 10 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jabbangelica Thiccles' Joe | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 11 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Ika Promises Your Eviction' NJ | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 12 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'River Song Sips Champagne' Andrea | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 13 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Brittney Spears Cringing' Alex | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Episode 14 | 6 |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan="2" nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Kim Davis Breaks Silence' Joel | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | rowspan="2"| 6 |- | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Episode 14 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'An Odd Coincidence' Sam | | | Runner-Up | 0 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Audrey Blanket' Mana | | | Sole Survivor | 2 |} The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Following a second tie after a re-vote, the castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. The players who tied were safe from this rock picking. Voting Table } Hali}} | Kim}} | Volcano}} | colspan=3 Morgan}} | Karen}} | Lindsay}} | Ebony}} | IDK}} | Michaela}} | Bear}} | Thiccles}} | Ika}} | River}} | Brittney}} | Kim}} | Coincidence}} | Audrey}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-3 | 5-2 | 5-2-1 | 3-3 | 2-2 | No Vote | 4-2 | 4-1 | 2-1-1 | 8-2 | 7-1-1 | 6-1-1 | 4-1-1-1 | 5-1 | 4-1 | 3-1 | 1-0 | colspan="2"| 4-3 |- | | align="left"| Audrey Blanket | | | — | colspan="3"| — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| An Odd Coincidence | | | — | colspan="3"| — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | — |- | | align="left"| Kim Davis Breaks Silence | | | colspan=7 | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Brittney Spears Cringing | | | — | colspan="3"| — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | |- | | nowrap align="left"| River Song Sips Champagne | | | — | colspan="3"| — | — | — | — | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | |- | | align="left"| Ika Promises Your Eviction | | | — | colspan="3"| — | — | — | — | | | | | | colspan=3 | | |- | | align="left"| Jabbangelica Thiccles | | | — | colspan="3"| — | — | — | — | | | | | colspan=4 | | |- | | align="left"| Twerking Bear | — | — | | | | — | | | | | | | colspan=5 | | |- | | align="left"| Michaela Flip and Sip | — | — | | colspan=3 | | | | | | colspan=6 | | |- | | align="left"| I Don't Know Her | — | — | | | | — | | | | | colspan=9 |- | | align="left"| Ebony Jenkins Yes | — | — | | | | — | | | | colspan=10 |- | | align="left"| Lindsay Middle Finger | — | — | | | | — | | | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Karen Makes Meg Fall | — | — | | | | — | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Morgan's Blindside | — | — | | | | | colspan=13 |- | | align="left"| Girl Falls Into Volcano | — | — | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Hali Doesn't Consent | | colspan=18 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase Two